Black lace or White T-shirt?
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: AU Richonne drabble where Michonne gives Rick a choice during a video chat. Note: I don't own these characters. Part of the Flirty Questions series from WTOWW.


**This is part of WTOWW Flirty Questions series**

 **Question: Black lace or White T-shirt?**

"Hey!"

"Hey! We missed you earlier."

"I'm sorry, the mediation ran a little later than anticipated. We were trying to wrap it up today but we didn't quite make it. Good news though, I should be home a day sooner if all goes well tomorrow. How are the boys doing?" I replied, "I'm just getting ready for bed now."

"The boys are well. I tucked them in a little while back because they were falling asleep on the couch." He added more as an explanation not as a means to make me feel guilty but I did anyway.

The balancing of a young family and our hectic careers took a tremendous amount of time and effort but my husband supports me fully. As newlyweds, we weren't ready to start our family as yet but both Carl and Andre had other ideas about that. Thankfully, both sets of grandparents pitched in as needed which was often given that I'm a Lawyer and my husband's the Sheriff; we both knew long hours and sacrifice.

"I'm so sorry I missed storytime."

"Babe, I've missed plenty myself. You're more a constant than not so don't beat yourself up about it, okay?"

"I love you babe and thank you for understanding but I miss my boys… all of my boys." I added so that he knew my sadness included him too.

His beautiful blue eyes stared back at me lovingly, causing my breath to hitch, but for the distance between us, we'd be locked in a passionate embrace right about now. My husband blushes as though he just read my mind and had a few ideas of his own. I love that about us, even apart we don't always need words to know that we're on the same page.

"So, that's where my white t-shirt ended up? I'm jealous." He says eyeing not me, his wife, but the _two perfect mounds, his usual words not mine_ on my chest beneath his cotton tee. His eyes were glued to them and I felt my nipples harden from his attention, they were now fully erect and straining against the soft fabric. His tongue snaked lazily across his pink pouty bottom lip and I saw the beast twitch. I can feel my breath hitch as my panties moisten causing me to squeeze my legs together. I was missing my husband's touch something terrible.

I'm sitting in our king-sized bed watching my wife in some hotel room wishing we were together. She's wearing the white t-shirt I wore to bed the night before she left. She does that often whenever she travels for work; she'll take an item of my clothing with her and she's usually wearing it whenever we Skype.

Tonight, however, she's wearing that damn tee without a bra. She was settling in for the night. The contrast of the white cotton tee against the rich dark roast colour of her soft skin was doing thangs to me… and I so badly wanted to do thangs to her.

I watch the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes but suddenly her breath hitches and she pretty much knows what's going through my mind right about now because her nipples are straining against the soft fabric of my t-shirt. I moistened my lips as I feel my cock twitch and I'm certain she saw it too because she pressed her legs together. At that moment, I got the briefest glance of her black lace panties and I was instantly hard. I couldn't hide it… there was a damn tent in my boxers and I'm damn certain her panties were wet too. Her luscious lips parted slightly and I want to fuck them. I want to feel them around my cock something awful.

"You like it? I always need a piece of you with me." Her voice pulls my mind out of the gutter and my eyes back to her face. "What are you doing, babe?" She asks as if I needed to explain what was going on between us.

"Dunno… I guess I'm missing my wife an awful lot…" I said and let it hang there for a bit. I'm really hoping this would be the one time I could convince her to take this next step with me. We've been this close before but signed off and finished thangs independently… at least I have, but she was always right there with me the whole time. Tonight, this was different from the other times though.

My husband's beautiful eyes were hooded in lust. I can't explain how the temperature of this call went from zero to one hundred in mere seconds. He wasn't even shy about the tent in his boxers on the screen in front of me. He's looking at me waiting for permission to touch himself. He wants me to buy into this. We've never gone this far on Skype before. Oh god, I really wished he was here or I was there with him. I could usually talk him through this over the phone but this… this was new. I bit my bottom lip and thought about our next move.

I knew my wife was on the cusp of going there with me, she just needs a good argument for doing it… so, I wait.

"Black lace or white t-shirt?"

I'm sure she saw the perplexed look on my face but then I quickly understood she was giving me an option but how the hell could I choose when I want both?

"Why can't I have both?" I pleaded hoping against all odds that I could convince her. "You're always saying how we should try new thangs." I reminded her bolstering my request. My dick was so hard it was painful. It was throbbing and I knew she wanted me to unsheath it... her eyes were now fixated on _the beast, her words, not mine_... because she unconsciously moistened and bit her bottom lip simultaneously.


End file.
